Nirvana
by Haeliegh
Summary: They've returned to Midgar, but Sephiroth feels jaded, and alone.. Can Angeal remind him he's home? AngealxNeedy!Sephiroth. Written as a request for FFVII Kink Meme.


Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters mentioned in this story, or any of the places. All belong to Square Enix. Except the words on this page. I wrote those. (:

AN: First lemonesque thing ever written. _dies. Did per a request FFVII Kink Meme. :3 Any/all criticism welcome. Seriously. I need to know what you think. Because I think it's kindah decent, but it might not be exactly awesome? So your lovely reviews help with the final product. Thanks!

AngealxNeedy!Sephiroth

-----

It had always been the trio; toppling and tripping over each other as children in an unfriendly sterile environment- here needles and scalpels tended to be more common than toy cars and teddy bears. Soon graduating to swords, and rebelling from experiments, dropping off at warzones and shellshocked faces.

Returning to the office was a transition unnatural- almost too easy. But forgetting the fragments of memory that hadn't been repressed were not.

And sitting in this office as images whorled and snarled in his head, skulls cracked like omelet egg shells, bodies torn like used tissues. He couldn't close his eyes in fear of the images returning, but he had a weird pressurized fear of recalling the images, the fruit of his labor. He couldn't write these reports. Sephiroth's hands grasped his knees, his majestic head bowed as he sat at his mahogany desk overlooking ShinRa's compound, midday sun illuminating the lack of progress in paperwork he had achieved.

He raised his head and let his eyes meet the sun, insomnia painted her presence under his eyes. But these details were unnoticeable. No one noticed the General. Not in any way that would help. And those that could, those that always did, were markedly absent. Genesis- to his own devices, running amok in his man's bedroom. Angeal.. With Puppy, Sephiroth speculated, trying not to let it upset him, fighting the urge to curl his nimble fingers into fists.

Maybe his jealousy was also to blame for this unease, not that he didn't keep it under tight leash, tight restraint. He didn't own his significant other, Sephiroth knew. But a dark hidden part wanted to.

That security was the certificate that would hold Angeal in chains. He had trouble mouthing the words. But they always played on repeat in his brain, 'I love you.'

If Angeal was really his, it wouldn't hurt like this. He concluded, and let his eyes water as they absorbed the sun, as it absorbed him. Just like Angeal consumed him, bright and careful; gentle and constant. Sephiroth knew he was Angeal's. He would give everything to him. Give up everything for him.

It hurt- to see that child tag along; to be taught, to listen, to be loved. Sephiroth pushed back his chair and stood- resigning himself to the title of selfish. He wanted to be the only one to appreciate and in turn be appreciated. He didn't want this child to learn his special quirks, and worm his way into either of their lives- but voicing it was out of the question. All Sephiroth wanted was to be the only one that cared.

His leather moved seamlessly with him, as he approached and opened the door, deserted his paperwork where it lay. As Sephiroth walked down the halls of the ShinRa headquarters, his pace languid and flowing, he let himself exhale, and tried to ease the ever growing tension. He was selfish and afraid. And he needed an outlet, before the pain and raw feeling clawed its way out of his insides, he needed a good fight.

And soon, Sephiroth found himself on the well traveled and remembered path, the one that lead him to the simulator- Angeal was... Busy. And Genesis would pry.

As he walked past the elevator shaft and past the certification check point, he rounded the corner and through the reinforced steel sound proof doors of the virtual training area.

By sheer force of will, he worked the machine, and put the VR helmet on his head, feeling uneasy and undignified. He let the doppelgänger world consume him, and soon, he was running through similar sectors- this time a ghost town. Sephiroth was submerged.

----

Angeal walked past the Turk Reno, watching warily out of the corner of his eye as the kid smirked, and attempted to tap his shoulder- Angeal would have none of this. His patience with Turks was thin, but Reno was like shit caffeine and chemicals to the bloodstream. He turned to face the opposition. A showdown in a generic, ambiguous hall.

Reno backed off, noticing the displeased look he was receiving, and tugged on his earlobe thoughtfully, a smirk passing pleased lips, 'Zack, where's he at?', the question lofty, testing, smirking- overconfident fuck.

"What business is that of yours?" nothing betrayed emotion on Angeal's face.

"Would you take my word for it if I said it was our one week?" Reno attempted to imply suggestively, that he and the Puppy were... together.

Angeal sighed, 'He's down by the cadet barracks,' turned swiftly on his heel and refused to be distracted from the task at hand- his student, though precious, was irrelevant at the moment.

He had someone else on his mind. Someone who had been far too distant, reserved lately.. Someone who should have known far better than to avoid him. As he round the corner, Angeal smirked. The hydraulic steel plated doors opened almost silently. That level of quiet was acceptable. They gave him far too much credit in playing nice than he deserved.

And as he watched his lover from a distance, he couldn't help but smirk. He was a teacher, after all. And it was time to teach Sephiroth a lesson.

It was an odd experience, to see this tainted version of Midgar through the VR visor; barren, inhabitable, harsh and infested. He strolled through the Church in Sector Four, the only place that was peaceful. It was like an extreme reality of his- differences minimal. People died, where sick. It was infested and uninhabitable. But.. Here it was on a different edge of the scale.

The General sighed and sheathed his sword.

----

Angeal approached him from behind, keeping quiet; stealth was a priority. The General didn't seem to have anything to fight. Nothing important, at least. As he sheathed his sword, Angeal knew it was time to pounce.

----

A sudden body embraced him, arms looping from behind and around his waist triggering every alarm, but the familiar body, and comforting heat kept him from panic. Body tense and shoulders stiff, he slowly relaxed and leaned in.

And then he heard him speak- electricity swirling up his spine, Sephiroth regretted letting this man hold him, and basking in his warmth.

'Have you been misbehaving?'

----

Angeal smirked as Sephiroth tensed, and tightened his grip against the lighter body, the thinner, more elegant form.

He slowly let his left arm trail up his captives torso, and securely grabbed hold of one of the buckles to his shoulder strap teasing the frigid metal, and tugging it reprimanding, 'Bad boy,' he chided, as he worked the chilled metal against one of Sephiroth's nipples, and Sephiroth, so trusting and giving, naïve for him, and sweetly submissive pressed his body further back against him, coyly arching into his touch- bad boy indeed.

Sephiroth was in the dark, completely blind. The visor looked ridiculous and was undoubtedly in the way- Angeal ignored it, the lack of connection with this reality would be stimulating. He'd have to take what he was given and use it to his advantage, like any good SOLDIER would.

He continued with undoing the buckles and Sephiroth's armor, palming up his chest and feeling his partner arch with it, reacting beautifully to this little play. Angeal felt his response in his own pants, and gave a slightly annoyed growl. That too, would have to wait.

----

Where Sephiroth was, he was fully dressed, the VR did a scan of the occupants at the beginning- if the outer world affected him, he would not see Angeal or the clothing pooling at his feet, but he could feel it. Feel Angeal behind him, slowly growing impatient, but keeping the pace everso slow, and dropping one of the arms that were around his waist to delve and remove his pants.

He groaned- his voice echoing off the high walls of the Church, the cheap imitation still making himself feel just as dirty as the real Church surely would, as Masamune fell from his hand, sheathed to the ground.

He stood panting at the alter, waiting for the pressure to cease, but became vocal again as it increased, his invisible lover pressing his hot body against him, seemingly nude now, as Sephiroth, fully dressed in his mind, and stark naked and responding in reality attempted to stroke his engorged member, and ease the pressure of liquid heat pooling in his loins, only to have his hand swatted away and bitten.

'Angea-al,' Sephiroth, commonly placid and quiet pleaded. He let his legs buckle and spread his knees apart just so, to allow Angeal to settle behind him, between.

Fingernails raked across his chest gently as Angeal reminded him he was being taken care of, catching a nipple by chance and being rewarded with a distressed moan. Angeal slowly gave him what he wanted, fingers sliding in, careful to avoid anything important, but the sensation derived from the stretch, to careful to cause discomfort or burns felt delicious, another moan.

Kisses up and down his neck, teeth befriending his jugular, it was good to be out of control and taken care of, Sephiroth writhed and shifted again for different stimulation, searching for some type of friction.

He wouldn't be hurt here; he wouldn't be in charge here. He never seemed to fail when Angeal was there, and as sweat beaded down his chest, dampening his brow, he felt elated. Alive, aroused. By the gentle pain and the lack of control, and the complete and utter devotion he felt. He felt loved.

And as Angeal slowly slid himself in, knowing Sephiroth wasn't only sensitive, but could get off easily just by simply wanting, he reached up and slid the visor off of Sephiroth's head. He watched the expression of need, and more, and indulgence flicker across his tense face, eyes tightly shut.

And Angeal rocked his hips to the lover on his lap, prodding his prostate, and watched the white hot pleasure that flowed through him, as mako eyes snapped open, and his head was tossed back on Angeal's shoulder, Sephiroth's blush lips parting in a silent moan of his name, a cat like sound.

And again, he moved through the clenching unforgiving heat, and felt the conjoined movement as their pelvises rose and fell apart, only to contact once more. Angeal began to mark him again, always his, only his, with fiercer bites and nip and scraped his nails across the oblique muscles of the General's front once more.

Sephiroth's face only mirrored the intense pleasure building down bellow, his hairless body shivering and arching, moaning Angeal's name over and over, desperate to gain purchase before pleasure overtook him, and let his hands finally reach up and tweak a neglected nipple, as his brain began to short circuit from overdriven pleasure.

And the tempo stepped up, Angeal determined to drive Sephiroth into Nirvana, as he dropped his hand lower and lightly teased erection, and thrusted erratically, letting out low moans.

Sephiroth begged and pleaded, but nothing stopped it- gentle and teasing could drive him crazy, as he felt his orgasm begin to crash violently over him, hitting him with pure white sensation, as he arched up once more and released his semen from his throbbing erection on his chest, Angeal's arms wrapped around him smearing it across hypersensitive nipples.

Angeal in turn felt everything tightening and exploding as his vision went hazy with fireworks, arms tightening as Sephiroth did on him, drawing it out, and he left his body behind for several long moments.

Panting, and recovering from the aftershock, Angeal looked at Sephiroth tentatively, and clasped his hand in his, gently meeting his eyes, 'Only you,'

The quiet reassurance was all Sephiroth had wanted, and needed.

----

In the beginning there may have been a trio- but in this moment, the world seemed to slow on its axis, and revolve around two.


End file.
